gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN Field
GN Field is a shielding technology in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 developed by Celestial Being and later copied by the Innovators and A-Laws. Description & Characteristics The GN Field is a defensive shielding technology developed by Celestial Being. While developing their second generation Gundams, Celestial Being engineers were trying to figure out a way to give their Gundams full defensive coverage using condensed particle fields and this technology was first tested on GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. A perfected GN Field technology was later used by the GN-005 Gundam Virtue, and eventually applied to Celestial Being's other Gundams, ships, and mobile armors. The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s); however, the field itself is not restricted to spherical forms. The field itself can wrap around any shape or size, so long as the necessary amount of particles can form around the surface it was generated/formed over. When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to resist intense temperatures, physically repel and/or stop ballistic weapons and particle beams. The strength of the field is reflected by the particle's color intensity. The brighter and thicker the particles over the unit, the stronger the field is. Depending on the strength of a particular field, it may or may not be penetrated by ballistic attacksMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 10 "Operation Gundam Capture"Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 2 "Operation: Gundam Capture". While the field provides considerable defense against most threats, it can be overwhelmed by an opposing particle beam that is proportionally stronger than the field. The GN Field maintains a specific particle compression rate to sustain the field and particle beams of a specific strength relative to the field's compression rate can easily eliminate the field.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 3 "Fallen Angels"Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 21 "Road to Ruin" In addition, repeated powerful beam attacks on a single section of the field may also cause the section to be penetrated.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 18 "Explosion" This suggests that GN Fields suffers cumulative damage/deterioration after each attack, if the field cannot replenish GN Particle counts and maintain field's particle density fast enough. The biggest weakness of GN Fields are their inability to stop solid objects that are enveloped with GN particles. This vulnerability lead to the inclusion of Exia in Aeolia Schenberg's plan, as a countermeasure against rogue Gundams.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season1 Episode 25 "Setsuna" While GN Blades are commonly used to attack units protected by a GN field, the tips of GN Missiles can also achieve the same effect. GN particle-enveloped objects cancel out the defensive properties of the GN Field at the point of contact and allows the object to penetrate the opposing GN Field, regardless of field strength. If the point of contact is key to the field's structure, the entire field could potentially collapse and be negated altogether. The GN Field is also an important mechanism for the GN Composite Armor, since the armor works by generating a GN Field in the interior spaces of the suit's armor.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Chapter 4 "Gundam Plutone" If the outer physical layer of the armor is destroyed by an attack, the GN Field can still strongly protect the inner physical from the damage. In addition, GN Fields can also be used to envelope a section of a melee weapon, improving its capabilities. Eventually Celestial Being engineers also learned to manipulate GN Fields for other offensive purposes. By controlling the formations of the field, it can be used as a focal point to fire more powerful particle beams. The overall aspects of the technology was later taken by the Innovators and shared with the A-Laws to create more formidable adversaries against Celestial Being. History Development While the more general "GN Field" technology have existed ever since the days of the 0 Gundam for usage in shields,HG 1/144 GN-000 0 Gundam the development of the "outer spherical" GN Field was first attempted on the second generation GNY-004 Gundam Plutone as a first option. However, the system then was imperfect and have trouble maintaining a stable GN Field. However, work on improving the system continued, and a perfected version was installed on Plutone's successor, the GN-005 Gundam Virtue. During Plutone's development, the GN Composite Armor, which generates an internal GN Field within the suit's armor, was created as a backup option for the "outer spherical" GN Field.Mobile Gundam 00P Chapter 4 "Gundam Plutone" Pics Gallery File:Seravee High GN Field Output II.jpg|Seravee High GN Field Output File:Seravee Face Burst Mode.jpg|Seravee Face Burst Mode/GN Field File:Regnant GN Field.jpg|Regnant's GN Field File:Kyrios GN Field.jpg|Kyrios' GN Field File:Alvaaron GN Field.jpg|Alvaaron's GN Field File:00 GN Field.jpg|00 Raiser's GN Field File:Garazzo GN Field.jpg|Garazzo's GN Field File:GN Field Vs GN Field.jpg|Alvatore's GN Field Vs Assault Container's GN Field GNF.jpg|00 Qan T's GN Field georgios-GNFIELD.png|Georgios Laertius customized Gundam Virtue's GN Field 1345 GN Field Tansient Gundam.jpg|Transient Gundam's GN Field Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Episode 05) 03.jpg|Seravee Gundam Scheherazade's GN Field Virtue Gn Field.png|Virtue's GN Field Notes & Trivia *The GN Field bears a resemblance in both appearance and function to Primal Armor from the Armored Core 4 and Armored Core 4 Answer series. Whether or not the idea was inspired from one or the other is unknown. Articles & References External Links Category:Anno Domini Technology Category:Anno Domini